the unknowing
by jeasterl
Summary: waking up i don't know who i am or how i got here i feel good but i don't think i feel 'normal' OC leads cullens later


The pain recedes.

My nerves sing, surprised I know somehow that after pain like that I shouldn't feel this good.

Something in the room smells unbelievably delicious.

I feel straps tying me down. I pull against them and they part as if they are but tissue paper.

The room is absolutely dark I turn looking around there is a blob of reddish light nearby I blink a few times my vision clears and I can make out the form of a woman I tear the remaining straps two inch wide nylon strapping like what they hold loads down on trucks with.

I feel a hunger, no a thirst, I slip off of the table feeling better then I have ever felt. in the darkness I am drawn to the smell, even in the pitch black I can see the blood coursing through her veins.

I lean close the smell is like the sweetest fruit the most succulent meats mouth watering.

I get close "Mathew is that you?" I jump back half a step 'Mathew is that my name?' but her voice is like a song

"I don't know I don't remember"

"Mathew it is you what happened it feels like I have been on this table for days it is so dark and what is that sweet smell"

I am drawn to her skin in the dark all I can see is her the blood pulsing under her skin I inch closer the thirst screams to me my lips touch her throat I bite her, hot blood flows and I drink she screams.

I want to stop… to apologize but I cannot. her pleas suddenly strike me I pull away. I sob wanting to explain. my body cries out for more but her tears hold me back for the next few hours I fight a battle, her agony screams for me to kill her, again and again I bite her and drink then push myself away hating my self for what I have done finely she grows quiet I curl in the corner crying without tears asking her to forgive me, for god to forgive me.

I try to figure out what I am.

hours or maybe days later I feel my way around the room I avoid looking at the woman when I do it horrifies me that her light is slowly dimming. I can't live with what I have done.

I feel my way around the room. I find a bottle, breaking it I try to cut my wrist, but the edge just slides over the skin, I push the point into the hollow of my wrist until the bottle shatters in my grip against my skin.

I search around the room for something else to end my life I find the light switch and try to turn it on but nothing happens I trace the edge of the door there is no knob on the door and it seems to be sealed I throw my shoulder against it the door groans even dents where I hit it but didn't open looking around for any light any way out so I could get help for the woman on the table. as I pass her I hear her whimpering in pain, she doesn't smell as tasty as before, I want to apologize but how do you apologize for drinking someone's blood.

her heart is still beating strong but faster as she grows colder I gently touch her neck where I first bit her, the place where I bit seems healed the skin there is cold and smooth feeling like ivory or soapstone.

I tear the straps holding her down she whimpers not even noticing my touch.

I search the room for anything useful lights, doors windows anything I might be able to help us with me getting her help or escaping.

in the back of a drawer I find a stub candle in another I find a box of matches I carefully set the candle on a flat counter I light a match the room brightens I light the candle it sputters and flickers the room is nearly as bright as day colors shimmer around the room like off of a crystals I look at my hands they glimmer like polished marble 'did I look like this before?' I flex my fingers.

I look around, even the shadows show the details, I step over to the table the woman is laying on, her ivory skin is glittering like mine, her eyes are squeezed tight, her jaw clenched as if she is trying to keep from screaming.

I touch her face wishing I could soothe her pain I can't remember her name but some how I know I love her I see scars where I must have bit her but they are healed her pulse is speeding it must be the blood loss I brush the hair out of my face I feel a dent in my forehead something inside of me tells me it is a bullet wound. over on the table I was on, my nose leads me to a spent bullet with blood and other tissue on it I take a few moments to search the room for any other exits, the only one I can find is the door, I am surprised how deep the dent is where my shoulder hit it. there is a smashed keypad next to the door. out of frustration I punch the door and simultaneously there is the sound of tearing metal as my fist goes through it, the candle goes out, and the woman on the table shrieks in pain a blood curdling scream through it I hear her heart beat race till it is almost a musical note. in the dark I can see her light is almost out her hands claw the sides of the table as her back arches there is the sound of cracking and splintering wood then her heart stops a hard beat then a second then silence… moments pass.

"Mathew" a whisper drifts over to me, a thirty secondth of a second her hand is in mine "I'm so sorry"

"why my love" she sits up and touches my face "I feel wonderful except I'm thirsty where are we?"

"I don't know I don't remember anything I don't even remember who I am, but I remember I care for you"

"why don't you remember" I bring up her hand to feel the dent in my head "I think I was shot"

she strokes my brow "does it hurt"

"not in the least but there is a lot of things I cannot remember" I help her off the table I lead her to the door "I think I broke the door see if you can help me figure this out"

we find a deep dent, some torn edges, I pry my fingers into the tear and am rewarded with the shriek of metal parting "this metal is thick but soft must be lead"

"I don't know" a piece rips under her fingers she tosses it aside it clangs to the floor we soon peel most of the inner door away I brace and kick it till I feel the outer door skin tear we throw the pieces of the doors core aside maybe a lightweight concrete though it doesn't sound light when it hits the ground I rip at the outer skin the light streams in I hear confused voices outside …

Review please do I continue?


End file.
